


Already Home

by Lexa1223



Series: Lyrics of Posie [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Talking Shit Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: Pt 2 of Ghost of youJosie and Penelope talk about everything.





	Already Home

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Already Home by Great Big World  
> Told by Josie POV  
> GUYS GO FOLLOW posiesmikealson on Instagram. She makes custom Legacies wallpapers. She also takes request.  
> Shes amazing honestly.

_You say love is what you put into it_   
You say that I'm losing my will  
Don't you know that you're all that I think about?  
You make up a half of the whole 

"JoJo?" I smile at the nickname that she gave me when we were only friends. It never failed to make me smile, even now, even on my worse days just her calling me JoJo made me forget all about it.

"Hi Penny." I whisper almost in shock that I'm talking to her.

"Are you okay JoJo its almost 2 am there, are you hurt?" There she goes again, always caring for my well being.

I gulp and decide to tell her the truth. "Yes I am hurt."

"Oh my god! Where are you JoJo? Why the hell are you calling me instead of getting help stupid!? Go call for help! I'll call the Avenger Squad so they can tract you down and help you!" I laugh at her dramatics, but to be fair I did call her out of the blue.

"I'm not the kind of hurt Penny, I'm fine physically"

"Wait then I don't get it? How are you hurt but not physically?" 

"I'm hurt emotionally and mentally since you walked out of this school a month ago." I say truthfully, I feel almost a calmness talking to Pen right now. 

"Jo.."

"Let me talk please, I've been holing this in since you left and I haven't talked to another person about it, unless you count hologram you."

"You talk to a hologram of me?" I giggle at her for interrupting me. I feel alive talking to her.

"Every morning before breakfast, I go out to our tree and talk to it. Shes very snarky like you, its the only time I can feel calm because it feels its you that I'm talking to. The truth is Penelope I haven't been the same since you left. I haven't felt happy or sad or angry or depressed, its like I'm on auto pilot and the only time I'm not is when I'm in your room or talking to hologram you."

"Wait they still have my room there?" She asks

"Well its kinda no longer your room anymore, its our room. I've been living here since you left. They were going to move your stuff in storage and I maybe became very violent when they tried to touch your stuff." 

"Oh god princess don't tell me you set someone on fire again." I stay quite at that comment. I hear her laughing through the phone "What am I going to do with my little fire starter" I smile at the nickname.

"I'm taller than you Pen" I state the obvious. I get sad thinking that I'm no longer hers though. 

"Penny" I ask hesitantly "Can we talk?" 

"Umm JoJo we are talking."

"You know thats not what I meant."

"I know Jo..yea we can talk." 

Take a deep breath in and out. You know what you want to say to her. Just take your time and tell her everything, and I mean everything including the shooting. I nod to myself and take another deep breath. 

"I miss you..I miss you more than I thought I could ever miss anyone. I wake up everyday in your room, in your bed but on my side. I wake up everyday after dreaming the same dream, that your still here and that we're still together. I wake up every morning hoping and praying that when I turn around I collide into your warm body. And everyday I'm left with disappointment and sadness and dread. Everyday Penelope I get up like someone is controlling me, I get dressed and I honestly have no idea what I'm wearing all I know is that I'm dressed and wearing your school blazer. I leave the room and go to our tree and stare at our names carved into it, and all the damn memories hit me like train. All the kisses we shared, all the 'I love yous', the countless of dates. That one time we sneaked out and went there and made love..I remember everything and all I want is for you to hold me in your arms like you did that day and told me that everything will be okay and that you love me." I'm crying and sniffling but I can also hear her crying though the phone.

"Penelope you left because your heart couldn't take seeing what might happen to me when I turn 22, well my heart can't take us being apart. You left to make me stronger and for me to be selfish and stand up for myself. Penelope when you left it didn't make me stronger, it made me fall. It made me give up hope in every thing, whats the point of fighting when I have nothing to live for. You told me this world needs the selfish and selfless, you always called me the selfless princess. You were wrong one my 16th birthday though. Your the least selfish person I know, you always used to put me first above anything. You used to help beginner witches with homework but you never counted it as extracurricular activities. I mean you volunteered twice to help with the annual football game all cause I said I was playing and you wanted to make sure I never got hurt. The day that you left I called you selfish and obnoxious and that all you do is evil." I cry harder thinking about that moment and watching Penelope face fall when I told her I didn't want to win, I vividly see the hurt in her green eyes when I was insulting when in reality she did nothing wrong. She was just trying to help her and I took my anger out on her when I was really mad at Lizzie. All the pain and suffering I caused Penelope was because of Lizzie. I listened to my dad when he said I should spend more time with Lizzie. I listen to him and Penelope stood by me, she stood by me until she saw I wasn't taking care of myself. She stood by and watched as our relationship crumbled to the ground, and she tried to warn me, over and over, fight after fight. But I just wouldn't listen. 

"Penelope you have no idea how much i regret calling you all those means. I regret putting myself and our relationship second, I regret burning your hair off." I hear her laugh and sniffle at the last part. "I regret listening to my dad..but he kept pestering me that its my job to make sure Lizzie is okay. And you know Pen I listen and obey even when I shouldn't. We were together for a year and two months, and I let you down. After that big speech you made to my dad that I have to be selfish, three months after that you ended it cause you couldn't take watching me put Lizzie above myself. Then it got worse when we broke up. You warned me countless of times of what was happening, and I never listened or cared enough to care. Penelope I need you to come back. I need you here, with me in this bed holding me. I love you so much Penny" I start sobbing through the phone. 

"Penny please I love you and I want you to come home to me. You left to make me stronger but I can't kill lizzie Pen I just can't and I want to live the rest of my 6 years with you, happy and in love." I hear her crying through the phone and I feel a pang of guilt for making her cry.

"Jo you really think I can come back and live my life with you then after 6 years together watch you die? I can't Josie I can't and I won't because if you die I die with you. We promised a lifetime together Josie not 6 years. So no Josie I won't come back" I cry harder at her words knowing that i'm the reason shes in pain. I'm the reason that MG lost his best friend, that I'm the reason why Penelope broke up with me. That I'm the reason I'm sad.

"Penelope please I love you so much, you told me I gave you a thousands reason to go and that you were hoping I would give you one reason to stay. Here are my reasons on why you should come back to Mystic Falls, back to me. I love you and I want to be with you, I want us to be together. You give me that hope and strength to fight this merge. Since you've been gone I've done nothing but put myself first. Well not entirely true, I got shot protecting Lizzie but that's cause I love her. "

"Wait hold the fuck JoJo, you got shot! By who and when?" Shit I probably shouldn't have mentioned yet.

"It was like three days after you left. Triad came and like infiltrated the school looking for some stupid chalice. Some guy named Burr found Lizzie, me and Hope in Dads office and threaten to shoot us with a bullet made from the pits of Malviore. And he was about to shoot Lizzie and I got in front of it, he shot me in the chest. It was slow working bullet, it disintegrate me from the inside. Lucky for me dad and Hope saved me just in time before I got worse than I was."

"Oh god JoJo I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." 

"It's not your fault Penny, but ever since that day I grew up. Yea I still spend time with Lizzie but shes been so busy with Hope and school that shes been better. Penny I want you back here with me please." I beg wanting the girl I love more than anything to come back here to me.

_You say that it's hard to commit to it_   
_You say that it's hard standing still_   
_Don't you know that I spend all my nights_   
_Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?_

"Josie I don't know"

"Penelope you know how much I love you, you make me stronger. I don't care if I die in 6 years, I know you do but I don't because I got to live the best of my life with you. I want you here with me. So we can go on dates and be in love like how we used to be. Don't you know how much I miss you P, it feels like a part of me left when you did. I know we broke up but you were still here with me, I still got to see you everyday, I still got to hear your laugh and see your smile. I still got to feel your beautiful green eyes on me everywhere I walked. I didn't realize what my life would be like without you in it, and I don't want to live my life without you in it." I finish my little speech. I can hear her panting over the phone.

 _ If only New York wasn't so far away _  
_ I promise the city won't get in our way _  
_ When you're scared and alone, _  
_ Just know that I'm already home _

"You know how much I love you JoJo, and I know how much I love you. Hearing you declare your love me and telling me how much you've improved since I've been gone is making my heart sore. But knowing I've also caused you so much pain since I've been gone hurts my soul. I want to be with you too JoJo, but I haven't been honest on why I left." what does she mean by that.

"What do you Pen?"

"I am in Belgium but its 9 am currently Jo and I'm not in class." We've been on the phone for three hours already, wow it only feels like ten minutes. "I found out about the merge When we passed our one year anniversary I saw your dad writing something called the merge in the journal I gave you. Do you remember when Jed left the school for awhile?"

"Yea I remember."  

"I told him to go and find what he can about the merge from his family and I would ask mine. He called me from New Orleans and told me he ran into Tyler and Bonnie. He asked them and they told him your mom was out trying to find a cure. So I called your mom and decided to try and help her from here. That's why I was always trying to help you become independent. But when I saw you were getting worse I called your mom and asked her for advice. We both decided that the best option for you to become more independent is for me to break up with you. So you can try and hate me. So while you were hating me, Jed, your mom and I were trying to find out all about the merge as possible. One month before I left my mom gave me permission to leave the school and go help your mom save you and Lizzie." I'm listening to her explain everything to me but what really gets me is that she would do it for both of us, not just for me.

"Your helping my mom find a cure to help save me and my sister."

"Of course I am dork, I love you and I love everything about you, the good the bad the Lizzie." I laugh at that."I know that you love your sister and wouldn't even dare to hurt her so i decided that I would try to save you both. Baby I want nothing more to come home to you and spend the rest of our life together, but I can't knowing that I could do something to help and save you." I smile at the thought of her here with me, right now in the bed holding me close. "I'm always going to be yours JoJo, its always going to be you." I smile harder hearing her words.

"I'm always going to be yours too Penny."

"Good cause I don't plan on giving you up to Hope" I stay quite at that comment.

"Um how did you know about that?" 

"Lizzie told me, I guess like trying to tell me to back off from you because you like her."

"I used to like her, Pen like way back before I met you." Trying to reassure her that shes the one I like and want.

"Babe it's fine I get it honestly. I had a crush on Hope and Lizzie." ummm excuse me what.

"Excuse me what?! You had a crush on Lizzie?" I hear her laughing hysterically. "Oh haha sooo funny babe."

"Your the only one I've had my eyes on since day one baby girl."

"So like whats going to happen to us? Like what are we now?" 

"Well Caroline and I are not planning on returning to the states for awhile, we have a good lead here right now. But I know I want you to be my girlfriend again if you'll have me?" I smile so brightly at the thought of being her girlfriend again.

"Yes, yes hundred times yes. I'll take you anyway I can take you, but we have to promise and not let the distance affect us."

"And we also have to communicate baby and you have to start taking care of yourself Jo, you have to remember that I'm here for you and for us and for Lizzie. You have to remember that one day I will come home to be with you again. You have to keep in mind that I'm already with you princess I'm in your heart and mind." I cry softly at her words.

"We will make this work Pen, I'll work hard for this and I'll continue to fight while your fighting there for us. I've been thinking a lot about us and what it would be like to be yours again, but I never thought it would feel this great. It feels like life entered back into me." 

"I know I feel it to JoJo." I hear someone probably my mom come into her room. I vaguely hear her ask who Penelope is on the phone with.

"With Josie. Wait I'll put her on speaker, okay talk JoJo" She answers my mom.

"Hi mom I miss you, keep Penelope safe for me I would like my girlfriend back in one piece."

"Your girlfriend?" I smile brightly at hearing my mom say it.

"Yea officially as of five minutes ago." Penelope responds.

"Well I'm proud you two are back together again but Josie its 5am there you have school in two hours. And you Penelope have to get up we have a full day of driving ahead of us. I love you sweetie."

"I love you two mom, and I didn't realize it was late, Penelope is really distracting." I laugh into the phone. 

"Hey! That's not fair you cant blame this on me we both enjoyed it." I can hear my girlfriend pouting through the phone. 

"I love you Penelope Park" 

"I love you too Josie Saltzman, I'll hopefully call you tonight with an update on how everything is going here. Sleep tight baby."

"And Good morning to you penny have a good day." with that I hang up the phone and smile up at the ceiling. 

Shes my girlfriend again! Penelope Park is my girlfriend again! I got the love of my life back, I feel complete, I feel like my body is no longer on autopilot. I'm so happy I feel better than any therapy session could've done for me. I got my soul mate back now I just have to wait for her to come home to me. 

                                                                                                                 

                                                                                                                           The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos Please and Thank you


End file.
